Lily's Side
by Megann95
Summary: Lily's 5th year at Hogwarts starts with an unexpected meeting with a stranger, a enemy, but not for long. Only 2 chapters atm, more to come!
1. Greetings

"Erm, excuse me, is this where the prefects meet?" I said, my voice sounding a lot more confident than I was.

"Yes, sit down. You're early though, I don't think the others will get here for at least ten minutes." Said a low, sexy voice from behind today's issue of the daily prophet.

"Oh, do you want me to come back?" I said, regretting not staying on the platform with Mum and Dad for a while longer, even if I couldn't stand them.

"No, you're fine," Said the mysterious voice as he folded up his newspaper and placed it beside him. His eyes were a dazzling shade of blue and his blonde hair was windswept, like he really hadn't bothered to brush it this morning. I realised who it was in an instant and felt immediately uncomfortable. Scorpius Malfoy, head boy this year, Slytherin house.

His father had made considerable donations to the school over the years, bought all the quidditch teams new practice brooms and built a huge fountain in remembrance of the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, Albus Dumbledore. His father was also the person who was meant to kill Albus Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater and enemy of my father whilst Voldemort was still alive.

"You can sit down you know, you don't have to stand in the door way. Anyway, the train will be leaving soon, thank goodness." He said, sounding as relieved as I was to be leaving home and returning the one of the only places I could say I liked being a witch. I sat down on the opposite side of the train to the platform, so I didn't have to wave to my parents and started twisting my straightened red hair around my finger.

"So, your Gryffindor, right? I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name?" He laughed, and his mouth curved in a half smile and my stomach caved in. He was so beautiful, it couldn't be real. Seriously, I couldn't like him if I wanted to. Albus, my older brother hated him. He always said he was exactly like his father, but from what I'd seen, he was nothing like him.

"Yer, that's right, my name's Lily; Lily Potter." I said, hesitantly, not sure how he would respond. He looked out the window, then at the floor. "What's wrong, because if this is about my parents, I don't even like them. I didn't even say goodbye to"

He cut me off, "No, that's not the problem. I thought that you wouldn't want to speak to me. I'm presuming you know who I am. And, I really don't get on with my father either. He expects so much of me. He wants me to work for the ministry, but I don't know what I want yet." He turned to the window and smiled to himself, "Look at me, I've known you less than five minutes and I'm treating you like a shoulder to cry on already."

"I don't mind." I said, not realising it sounded so pathetic, like something a twelve year old would say. That was when Hugo, my cousin walked in.

"Hey, Lily, this is prefects carriage isn't it?" He said, and walked over to hug me. He was my favourite cousin, so laid back and easy to talk to. I wish I had his brains, took after my Auntie Hermione, the most intelligent person I know. No wonder he'd been picked as the other prefect.

"I swear you've grown since last week" I stood back and looked up, he was at least an inch taller since the last time I'd seen him. "How's Rose?" Rose is Hugo's older sister, my other cousin. She is in the same year as Albus.

"Oh, she's fine. She should be here, head girl this year! If she does any better she may even outshine Mum." He said, cheerfully as always.

We chatted away as the other prefects and head girl arrived. Rose and Scorpius went through all the normal procedures. Told us our jobs and what the school expected. Then we were allowed to leave.

As I walked out of the carriage, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Scorpius. He beckoned me back into the carriage. I told Hugo I'd catch him up and walked back towards him and shut the door behind me.

"Look, I don't want our parents past to come between us. We're not them, and just because they don't like each other, doesn't mean we can't be friends. Just though I'd let you know." He said sincerely, and smiled again. "Well, I better be going. I'll see you later." And he left the carriage.

I made a quick decision, and turned and ran after him. I grabbed his arm, which I realised was incredibly muscley, so let go again. "Wait, umm; do you want to share my carriage? My friends already have one, it might be difficult get one on your own now." I said, trying to sound helpful, but really I just didn't want to say goodbye already.

"That might not be the best idea. I know you don't care about my surname, but there are a lot of people who do. I already have a carriage waiting. You're welcome to share mine if you wish but I'm sure you'd rather sit with your friends?" He said, and I think he really meant it. He was asking me to sit with him.

"No, I'd love to. Wouldn't want you to be lonely now would we?" I said, with a half attempt at flirting with him, which failed. I looked down the corridor to see the trolley lady making her way up the carriage.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you to collect your stuff?" He asked, ever the gentleman.

"I'll be fine, anyway, like you said, some people do care about surname. Be back soon." I said as I hurried down the corridor, to find Hugo and the rest of my friends. Well more my family really. We always sit together on the train, more tradition than wanting to, and I normally didn't like breaking tradition.

I entered the carriage, to find only Hugo, Albus and Rose sitting there, talking about some wizard band I'd never heard of.

"Where are you going?" Asked Albus as I lifted my belongings down from above his head.

"Somewhere, why does it matter to you?" I said defiantly, almost dropping my beautiful jet black owl Baltimore.

"Oh my God, you're going to sit with him, aren't you!" Hugo blurted out, then suddenly everyone went perfectly silent.

"Him? Who's him? Got yourself a boyfriend have you Lily? That's why you didn't want to stay on the platform very long, scared Mum and Dad would realise! I'm so gunna tell them. Aww, my little sister all grown up, it's taken a while." He said nastily, trying to upset me.

"Actually, it's not my boyfriend. And his name is Scorpius, not him thank you Hugo!" As I said this, Albus literally hit the roof.

"I don't believe you! Are you my sister or has someone but some charm on you so you can't see pricks when they talk to you. You do realise how much of an arsehole he is don't you, or don't you care, just trying to rebel against Mum and Dad. You attention seeking little brat!" He spat at me, his green eyes staring me down.

I just looked coldly at him, not very surprised that no-one had come to my aid. "I told him you'd be like this. Some people are just too stupid to look past a name and to the person behind it. Like if they looked at you rather than seeing you as a Potter, I doubt you'd be a Gryffindor." And with that I turned and left, carrying my stuff behind me.


	2. Falling

Next chapter, done in about an hour because you asked for it:) Hope you like, please review! And, to the people who actually like this random stuff that comes into my head, thanks! New chapter soon-ish, I hope!

* * *

No crying I told myself. He's not going to make me cry. But he did. I rushed down the corridor, my owl cage bashing the train as I flew past. I did feel sorry for the owl afterwards. How could he be so cruel? My own brother? Everyone thought the sun shined out of him, the perfect child from the perfect parents. Excellent grades, captain of the quidditch team, kind and caring to everyone, except me. We'd never got on. Memories from my childhood, being blamed for everything. Because Albus could never do anything wrong.

I finally found Scorpius, staring out of the window. I wiped my eyes, even though I knew it would just make me look even more of a state, but I really didn't care. I tried opening the door, which just slammed back into place. I put my owl down to open the door, stood up to find that Scorpius was standing there already, holding the door.

"Thank you," I choked out. "Sorry, I must look like a right idiot."

"No, you don't. If anyone's the idiot it's me, I shouldn't have let you go back there on your own. I'm guessing they gave you a hard time about it?" He asked sympathetically, taking some of my stuff, and putting it in the over-head lockers.

"Yes, a bit. They'll have to deal with it, if they can't see past a name, that's their problem." I said, calming down.

"Here," he took his wand and made a tissue appear in his hand. "Use this."

I gave an appreciative smile and dried my eyes. We were well out of the city now, and we sat in silence watching the countryside flash past.

"Does your Dad talk much about school, and, you know, my Dad?" He said shyly, breaking the easy silence.

"I wouldn't know, I spend most of my holidays out or in my room. I don't really get on well with my parents. He's mentioned him before, when I was younger but I can't really remember, sorry." I apologized, generally sorry for not being able to answer his question.

"It's okay. If you don't mind me asking, why don't you get on with your mum and dad?" He questioned.

"Well, I don't really like being a witch. I wish I'd been a muggle, I really do. I had muggle friends, and when I left to come here, I had to lie to them. And I never lie to people, unlike my parents. They said that being a witch wouldn't change anything; I'd still be friends with them. But when I came back, they'd changed so much. I knew none of the muggle music anymore, any of the films that were coming out. Eventually I lost touch with them, but it changed me," I paused to see the expression on his perfect face, but he was still listening intently to my every word. "Every summer when I come home, I go out, and do everything I can to be normal. But it's only a dream; I'll always be different to them." I looked up, realising I'd been speaking to the rocking train floor. "Sorry. Rant over."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's actually quite fascinating watching you. I'm sure people have told you before, but you're extremely beautiful." He said, taking hold of my hand which had been resting on my knee.

He moved over to sit beside me, still holding my hand. He told me about his home, his parents. His fears and wishes. As he talked I slowly felt myself falling in love. There was no other way to describe it, but I knew it. I loved him.


	3. Grudges

Sorry it's taken so long, i've been busy! Hope you enjoy, next chapter coming soon. Hope you want to carry on reading and please review to help make the story better!

* * *

Unfortunately the train journey had to come to an end. As the train slowed to a stop, I gathered my belongings and along with Scorpius made my way into the corridor. People were chatting, some hurrying to be the first off the train and into the thestral pulled carriages that would lead us up to school. I just walked slowly, not wanting my time with Scorpius to come to an end. I think he felt the same.

As I got onto the platform, I let Baltimore out of his cage, he always like to fly up to Hogwarts. Scorpius took his cage off me and walked together to a carriage. I looked up towards the castle, remembering the first time I made the journey, it was across the lake, with Hagrid.

We found an un-occupied carriage and clambered in. I sat down, and Scorpius sat next to me, and took hold of my hand. Then I realised; was the first time I'd ever travelled without my family to the castle. But before I could tell Scorpius this, Albus, dressed in his Gryffindor robes that were ironed to perfection, climbed in and sat down opposite Scorpius.

"So sweet, even sharing a carriage together. You make me sick Lily, you're such a traitor, how could you do this to Dad! Sharing a carriage with scum like that!" He spat at me, looking disgusted.

"Don't talk to Scorpius like that. And as for Dad, if he doesn't approve, it won't make the slight bit of difference. Who I talk to is my concern and not Dads." I answered calmly, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. "Now, please leave. I wouldn't want you to upset Dad by sharing a carriage with traitor, was it?" I said curtly.

With that he jumped out of the moving carriage and glared at me as we continued our journey up the winding road to Hogwarts.

"Sorry. As you can tell, I don't really get on with my brother. He's just a prick, don't listen to him." I said to the floor, ashamed to be associated with such an idiot. Scorpius squeezed my hand, knowing that I meant what I said. I smiled at him, glad he didn't hold it against me.

Even though we'd only really known each other for a maximum of seven hours, I felt more comfortable sitting with him than I would in the other carriage, where by now Albus would have told the rest of my family of my so called '_treachery'_

The rest of our time together past in what felt like seconds, and far too soon we stood outside the Great Hall. He loosened his grip on my hand as we entered and turned to me.

His face moved towards me and he quietly whispered in my ear, "See you later, yeah? Come back down here when you've taken up the first years. I'll be waiting for you." And with that he kissed me quickly on the cheek and walked briskly over to his friends on the Slytherin table.

I followed suit and walked down towards my family, not caring what they would think of me. I plonked myself down in the empty space next to Hugo. Albus gave me a dirty look but said nothing. I started to think of something clever to say to him but I was cut short by Professor Longbottom, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, and very close friend of the family. He was an amazing teacher, and was Head of Gryffindor, until this year.

"Is that everyone?" He asked, not expecting any answer. "Well, I'd like to welcome you all back for another splendid year I hope. But before I start my well planned first speech, we'll get on with the sorting." He placed the old, weathered sorting hat on a stool in front of the teachers, and sat back down.

With a large creaking noise, as if the hinges needed some oil on, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came the first years, all paired up in a line. They looked so scared and I wondered if i had looked that scared when I first entered Hogwarts.

The sorting began, and I automatically clapped whenever I heard the sorting hat cry out "Gryffindor!" But my mind was elsewhere. I kept looking over my shoulder at Scorpius, who was looking at me every time, smiling. His friends hadn't noticed he wasn't paying attention, but mine had. Hugo kicked me underneath the table, and I span back round to watch the sorting hat send the last first year over to Ravenclaw.

Professor Longbottom carried on with his speech, telling us the normal rules; stay out of the forbidden forest, to be to class on time and no Hogsmead trips for first and second years. Then he clapped his hands, and the tables filled with food. I ate my fill, and when everyone else was stuffed, pudding appeared. I ate none, to busy wishing the time away until I got to see Scorpius again.

Time passed slowly, just to annoy me, but after an impatient wait we were dismissed and along with Hugo we led the first years to the common room. Arriving at the Fat Lady, I gave her the password, which was chocolate frog and to the amazement of the first years, her painting swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

It was as welcoming as ever, a roaring fire in the hearth and everyone chatting merrily to their friends. Hugo told them what they needed to know as I stood next to him, distracted.

As the first years left, running at full pelt towards the staircases to their dorms, I turned and swiftly walked out of the common rooms, with my family's eyes on my back. I literally ran down the staircases, and with luck on my side, none of them changed. As I reached the last flight of stairs, I saw him, standing as promised, next to the Great Hall. I smiled to myself as he turned and saw me. He waved and smiled at me, but at the same moment I was about to call out to him I heard some one shout at him from behind me on the staircase.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" He yelled as he sent a hex flying towards him.

I turned and saw Albus sprinting down the staircase, sending spell after spell at Scorpius. But Scorpius just stood there, and so did I. He was staring at me intently, trying to tell me something.

I felt Albus rush past me, almost knocking me down the few steps there were left between me and Scorpius. My older brother rushed at him, grabbing him round the neck and pushing him against the cold stone wall, wand forgotten about. And still Scorpius did nothing, just looked at me and in rather sad way.

I slowly made my way down the steps towards them as Albus called out, "Lily, go back to bed and let me deal with this scum!"

"No." I said, defiantly. "You've pushed me around for too long. What is your problem? Look at him, and I mean really look at him."

He looked at him smirking, then looked back at me, "What about him?" He spat.

"Now look at yourself. Who's being the bigger person here? Scorpius hasn't said one word to you, and because of the past, you decide to hate him. He's been nothing but kind and honest to me today, and if you can't see past the past, then I feel sorry for you!" I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"I would never do anything to hurt her Albus. I'm not saying I want us to be friends or for you even to like me, just to respect your sister's wishes in wanting to see me." Scorpius said sincerely, and the tight grip Albus had around his neck loosened.

Suddenly he turned around wildly and sent a spell at me I'd never heard of. I flew back and...


End file.
